


I Can Be Dirtier

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous of how much time Robin spends with Morgan, Severa confronts her father and gets what she feels she deserves. Sequel to Bonding and Work Hard, Play Hard. Commissioned by Dan Gleesack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Dirtier

Robin knew full well that Severa was a manipulative girl prone to jealousy and using every trick she could to get what she wanted, and yet that didn't stop him from falling hook line and sinker for her act as she nearly broke down in his bedroom, verging on tears as she 'confessed' her feelings about the state of their relationship. In the odd sexual arrangement Robin and his wife Cordelia had come to with their daughters, Severa felt like the odd one out. Morgan's private training sessions with their father gave her all the time around him that she craved, as well as all the after-lesson sex she desired, and Severa at least claimed to feel like such closeness was unfair; that Morgan was the clear favorite daughter and that she was a distant second, the same way she was always a distant second. She couldn't be better at her mother than anything and now she couldn't even be as loved as her sister?

Consoling her didn't go quite as planned, Robin having to dance around a lot of touchy issues; namely the fact that he did genuinely feel more of a connection to Morgan than to Severa. He didn't play favorites though, even if attempts to explain that fell on deaf ears and frustrated near-sobs. "I just want to spend time with you the way Morgan does, daddy, but you never have the time for me.” She was playing him like a fiddle, years of learning how to get what she wanted the only thing allowing her to keep a straight face through her game. "I want to learn what she does, and I want to have the same fun you do too. It's not fair that we only have sex when Morgan and mother are there."

"I'm so sorry, Severa. I didn't think about it that way; I never thought you'd want to learn the same things Morgan does." He reached for his daughter, holding onto her shoulder. "Well, I'm free this afternoon, and it's on me to make it right. What do you want to do, Severa?" Fatherhood was not something Robin came into very easily, his daughters only a few years younger than he and his wife were, and stumbling through the ensuing mess, only complicated by the four-way sexual relationship they'd ended up in, was something he was frustrated to find didn't come quite as naturally as he'd hoped.

"I want to be your princess," she whined, closing her eyes and leaning her head into his chest, slowly easing out of her practiced sadness. Her hands reached for him like they were going to throw around his waist and hold onto him, thankful she was finally getting the love she wanted, but instead she grabbed at his crotch. "Your dirty princess." It was impossible to keep from getting playful in tone as she spoke, but before her words could sink in, she was already trying to get her father's pants off.

Robin gasped as she did away with his pants and small clothes quickly, leaving him bottomless and surprised by the entire matter. One minute she was near the point of crying, the next she was responding excitedly to having that she'd longed for. Severa was sometimes impossible for even the keen tactician to read sometimes, though he may have just been too close to the situation for his own good. "Uh, w-what is involved in being my dirty princess?" he asked, leaning back against his desk as she got her hand around his cock and started to pump.

"I want it rough, daddy," she purred, following after Robin as he sat on the edge of his desk. "I know mother prefers it romantic and Morgan just likes it however you give it to her, but I want to get more wild with you. I want to be your filthy little girl and do all the dirty things that they don't have to know about." As she looked up at him with a lurid, lusty smile that showed no signs of any of the sadness she'd previously been teeming with, she pulled her top up, letting free her breasts, which sat much fuller and rounder than Morgan's or Cordelia's--both his other loves were rather flat. She pulled them apart, kneeling high up in front of him and inviting him in. "Please fuck my tits."

Severa was by far the vulgar one of the family, always peppering their foursomes with all manner of dirty words, but she sounded so cute moaning them that nobody ever complained. But it contrasted so oddly with the sweet visage before him of a redhead smiling so wide, hands gripping her breasts and keeping them apart, kneading and fondling herself as she awaited his cock between them. Unable to resist, Robin pushed up off of his desk, standing upright before his darling girl on her knees and easing his ready cock in her cleavage, which quickly closed around him. His hands went for her shoulders, holding her steady as he started to thrust. It was impossible for him not to groan at the feeling of warm softness wrapped gently and comforting around his length, a pleasure he was never able to indulge with Cordelia. He still adored her small breasts and all the wonderful things he could do to them, but this was such a unique experience that only Severa could have provided, unless Morgan hit a very late 'growth spurt'.

Looking down, Severa was overjoyed to see Robin's head pass back and forth, rocking upward toward her. She didn't have massive-enough breasts for them to vanish at his furthest point back, but she preferred it that way, able to watch it move and twitch, the way small beads of pre began to leak out of his tip, the way it was so clearly pleasured by her breasts, making her chest swell with pride. "Please don't hold back daddy, I want you to enjoy yourself as much as possible. Titfuck me as hard as you want." She knew from the way he touched her that her dirty mouth always got him riled up more than he wanted to admit, and it was an angle she wanted to play, a reaction she sought to cultivate in him. To have something the others didn't, a unique spin on their personal relationship.

It was hard to deny her request, 'subtly' implying she wanted it harder but trying to play it off like it was he who wanted it. But even knowing her trick didn't keep it from working, Robin digging his heels into the floor and starting to go at his daughter's breasts a little harder, his hands slowly drifting down from her shoulders to where she held tightly onto her tits. Her hands slid away, letting his take over with an excited bite of her lip as he began to fondle and squeeze her breasts in time with his thrusts, holding them a little tighter together around his formidable shaft. With her hands free, she touched herself, slowly drifting her grip along her lean, muscular frame before slipping a hand down her skirt in plain view.

Severa had gotten herself quite wet in anticipation of what was to come when she formulated her plan of attack, and fingers running down along her sensitive, aching pussy made her moan quite vigorous. "Mmm, I'm so wet," she moaned, rolling her head back as she started to work them inside of her to the same rhythm her father's cock was pumping between her breasts, which grew slicker as his pre started to lubricate the soft flesh. "Don't be so quiet, it's just us here. I want to know how much you're enjoying me, daddy." She giggled innocently, knowing it furthered the incongruity that drove Robin wild. "I won't tell mother if you say some bad words."

The smell of her arousal quickly hit Robin's nose, hitting his senses with sweet satisfaction that made him throb in the tight fleshy hole he'd made out of his daughter's cleavage. He worked her breasts more intently, trying to aid her in pleasuring herself by toying with her nipples as he listened to her request. It was what she wanted, and he did promise to make right his mistakes, so he didn't see it as much of a choice. "I love your breasts," he groaned, far from vulgar, almost trepidatious. He wasn't the sort to indulge in much dirty talk, every moment with Cordelia having been so sweet and loving. But looking at her, he could see she wasn't quite impressed--that little twitch of her cute nose that always betrayed her annoyance even when she held back on it--and he was quick to shove out a stumbling, "A-and I think I want to fuck them a lot more often."

"Mother and Morgan can't do this for you," she added, smiling as she tried egging him on. "But I can, and I'm a dirty enough girl to let you do it whenever you want."

"And you're getting off on it," he noted, watching the way she touched herself. It was very easy to tell from the motion of her arm that she was matching his pace. It inspired him to go a little harder, another rush of speed pushing him to fucking her tits even faster. "So touch yourself harder, Severa. Fingerfuck yourself for daddy, moan and let me know how much you're enjoying this. If you want to be my dirty princess, then you need to act like it."

The suddenness with which Robin eased into proper dirty talk surprised Severa, but she did as she was told, fingering herself quicker to match his pace, feeling the feverish thrusts and the way his cock grew twitchier, throbbing excitedly as he neared release. She was astounded by everything, but use it to fuel her arousal, moaning and panting wildly as she went all out with herself, racing toward a finish that she was certainly much further from than Robin was, but which she nonetheless couldn't wait for. Frantically rubbing her slick inner walls as her hand grew wetter and wetter from all the quim leaking out of her... She was gone, she knew it, and she loved it. "Cum on my face!"

Robin was here to do what Severa wanted, to make up for his daughter's feelings of an imbalanced relationship with his girls, and he couldn't deny her what she wanted, not really. Releasing her breasts, he pressed his cock up to her face, stroking furiously for those last few seconds before he let loose. With her head tilted back, Severa's mouth was open in a wide smile, eyes lidded as she accepted her reward, thick ropes of cum splattering across her pretty features and into her mouth, the redhead shamelessly fingering herself as hard as she could as she received her facial. Robin groaned and grunted, bucking forward and wringing the last few strands of seed from his cock before stumbling back a step, breathless and sitting on the edge of his desk for support.

Topless and ragged but far from done herself, Severa simply could not allow Robin recovery in his afterglow. She needed him harder again and right there. She leaned forward as cum oozed its way down her chin, grabbing his aftershock-throbbing shaft and pulling it up, giving her the space needed to go right for his balls, kissing and licking them as she stared up at him. The only way to get what she needed was to rile him back up, push his arousal to irresistible heights that she could reap the benefits of. And what better way than to continue appealing to vulgar, more base instincts, the sorts of things Robin had clearly never indulged in before, but which the way he groaned told her he wished he had.

Her kisses grew into sucking and slurping, wet and sloppy noises exciting Robin as Severa's intentions paid off perfectly. Quickly, the desire to relax was overcome by a need to give Severa more, although not quite in the way she'd intended. "You really are dirtier than Cordelia and Morgan," he groaned, which made her chest tighten with pride; being more anything than Cordelia was precisely what she wanted.

"Mother won't do this for you?" she asked smugly before sucking hard on one of his balls, earning a low moan from her father as she continued her lurid task. She was so excited to see that everything about her plan was going off without a hitch, now in the phase of even being complimented and told she was indeed outliving the expectations her mother had set. She wanted this more than anything; to have with her father something they didn't, something her own and something incredible. "Well don't worry daddy, now you have your dirty princess to do this for you whenever you want." His balls were soon coated in a nice, thick layer of saliva, and he seemed all ready to go once more, to pound her senseless like she wanted so badly, like she'd been thinking about in her room with her hand between her legs and her face buried in a pillow. This was it now. "So, are you ready to fuck me?"

"I don't know," he teased, smiling as he parted his legs. "I think I'm enjoying this a lot more; maybe you should keep sucking instead." Gripping his cock, he pressed it against Severa's face and began to rub it against her, smearing the cum he'd left across her cute features in an act that took Severa by surprise for how much of a progression it was. Although still, she nuzzled into his cock, eyes closing as she gave a few more wet licks to his cock before pulling away a little.

"Please daddy," she whined, jaw quivering. She was needy and primed, her fingering having done a number on her. She needed to get off desperately, needed to quell the aching of her arousal. "Don't leave me like this. I promise I'll do whatever you want if you let me get off."

That made Robin perk an eyebrow. He was quickly coming to enjoy what they were building together on a foundation of dirty talk and roughness, and he wanted to see how far he could take it. "Okay sweetie," he said, pulling up off of the desk. He could have guided Severa into bending over his desk with his hands on her midsection, gently encouraging her in place like he did with Morgan, but that wouldn't have been right at all. So instead, he grabbed her red twintails in one hand and dragged her half by the hair into the position, Severa yelping and squirming all the while as she was roughly shoved over the desk. Robin caught a glimpse of her biting her lip on the way there, keeping him from feeling at all guilty about what he'd just done.

Pulling her skirt up, he exposed her rear, the round, firm curve of it, the puffy pink pussy beneath that leaked messily all over her thighs. A hand ran along her ass, which unlike her breasts was roughly the same as her mother's, although he never struck Cordelia's ass so loud it echoed through the room. Severa howled as she was struck, head tossed back in masochistic bliss. "D-daddy?" she cried, halfway between confused and excited, only for another strike to make it bounce.

Robin pressed his tip up against her sopping wet entrance as he spanked her again. "Beg to be daddy's dirty princess," he said sternly. This was all so strange for him, but he was loving it, the roughness and the vulgarity, the feeling of freedom as he explored what seemed at the time like fairly dark corners of sexuality. This was new and exhilarating, something he and Severa could share. "Beg me, or else I'm not going to do it." To illustrate the point, he pushed forward, not sinking into it, but instead rubbing up the length of her slit, a slow grinding that drove Severa mad with all the sweet, hot friction, enough to entice and excite, but nowhere near enough to elate.

"I've been so naughty," she confessed, "And the only hope for me is daddy's strong hand. I'll do whatever you want, please. Whenever you want to fuck me or punish me I'll bend over for you, I'll suck you off during war meetings, I'll let you cum inside me and all over my face all the time! I want to be daddy's dirty princess so badly!" She was squirming and wriggling throughout her impassioned plea, Robin's strikes only stilling her for a few seconds before she moved again, trying to hump her father's length desperately, until he grabbed her hair once more and finally her body cooperated.

"Good girl," he said, and drove into her hard. Normally, he would start off slow, a man of finesse and patience who knew the key to good sex was in taking care and readying his partner. Slow thrusts to ease his squirming, needy daughter into being a little looser, tight but still more comfortable around his cock. But this was far from a normal situation, and he was a much different beast that afternoon, taking to hammering her pussy hard right out of the gate. His balls slapped against her thighs and against her clit as one hand remained hold too tightly to her side, and the other tugged occasionally on her hair to keep her head back and her moans flowing freely.

It was intense and incredible, everything Severa could have ever wanted. In the warm safety of 'family bonding' nights, there was no way she could ever explore this corner of sex. Roughness had always been an interest of hers, and alone, with a wound-up Robin, she could finally feel it. And she loved it! The freedom, the unfettered intensity, the pure physicality of it all mounted with the pleasure. He was going at her hard, powerful thrusts with hips crashing against her rear. Rapid pistoning of his big cock in and out of her to ensure constant, intense friction whose effects were very clear as she writhed and squirmed on the table, threatening with her wild motions to shove things off entirely. Robin wouldn't have cared if she did; he could just take it out on her ass.

Jealousy had fueled what she did, a spur-of-the-moment second of being fed up with how things were. Morgan had the private lessons with their father, following clearly in his footsteps as the versatile tactical maven of the family. Constant closeness and time together, the promise of sex after every lesson should they be in the mood. And then Cordelia, the one Severa 'took after'. As Robin's wife, even if she had every right to, Cordelia got to spend all the 'public' time with him and of course every night in his bed, even when they weren't all 'bonding'. It was maddening to be on the outside looking in, the only one without some sort of connection or hook to feel like she was truly a part of it all, not at all helped by how competitive she got with her mother.

But now she had it! Her father balls-deep inside her and tugging on her hair, spitting venomous remarks about how naughty she was and slapping her ass relentlessly. Something Cordelia didn't have, something that Robin seemed so engrossed in she was likely proving a better fuck than her mom had ever been. It was a twisted and bizarre line of thought, but she didn't care, because finally there was something she was better at, something intense and wonderful that she enjoyed, and which her mother never would. "Fuck me, daddy!" she cried, begging for it harder as she backed her taut ass into Robin's lap, eager to feel him deep inside of her at the height of every thrust.

Each hilting push set them alight, both of them moaning and writhing as they enjoyed the sweet intensity of their rough sex. It was so much different than what they'd had before. Robin adored both, seeing the merits of either course, but this was new ground, shiny and exciting and worth chasing as far as he could. "You're so wet," he groaned, wishing he could enjoy the feeling of being buried balls-deep in her slick, incredibly tight pussy, but he had to keep up his merciless pace, leaving no time for such things. "Did having your tits fucked really turn you on this much?"

"Yes daddy," she whined in reply, the absolute truth. She always figured she'd be a selfish lover, the sort to take and take and take, never giving back, but she'd surprised herself. Although the fingering and the facial certainly didn't hurt matters, nor the rush of winning over and corrupting her father.

Robin snickered and gave a few hard swats to her rear as punishment. "Whatever shall I do with you, my naughty little princess?"

"You can cum deep inside of me and teach me a lesson."

"And what lesson would that be?" Another strike, not because she was misbehaving, but because he was enjoying spanking her far too much.

"That I can get fucked well enough by you that I won't need to get naughty with other boys."

Severa had expected that to rile Robin up enough to get an amazing fuck out of her father as he tried frantically to appease something that wasn't there. She wouldn't dream of messing around with other guys, especially considering the rather low-hanging fruit of her dating stock. She was perfectly happy with Robin and all of the wonders they could explore together, sane and reasonable and grounded in a man she was attracted to in ways she shouldn't have been, but which ran too deep for her to bother trying to run from. But she wanted that spark of jealousy, that extra fire that would give him something to prove as well, push their sex to new heights and declare with absolute certainty that Severa was a better fuck than Morgan or Cordelia. All according to plan.

But finally, a wrinkle in her expectations bit her in the ass. Robin pulled out, leaving her whimpering and squirming as showed her that the previous swats to her rear had been more playful than anything else. His hand came down so hard onto her ass that it stung and ached, making her scream out in surprise and pain, albeit pain that still turned her on far too much.

"Let's make one thing perfectly clear," Robin said sternly, delivering another spank to his daughter's rear, not caring how red and sore it got by the time he was done. She deserved whatever discomfort came with it. "You will not, under any circumstances, get naughty with other boys. Because if you do, not only are you going to be punished--and not in ways a slutty girl like you will enjoy--but you'll no longer be my dirty princess, either." Another slap, and Robin laid out his terms quite clearly, knowing she was playing along just fine, but wanting to push their game further, to take her dirty talk all at face value and act on it. "There are only three people you're allowed to have sex with; myself, your mother, and Morgan. Break that, and you will never have my cock again. Are we understood?"

Severa whined and sobbed as the pain struck, turning her on way too much to handle, and she could only nod and howl yeses as she was struck. He may have gone in a different direction than she expected, but it was perfect, riling her up further and making her pussy leak onto the floor as his hands finally ceased their striking of her rear, choosing instead to grab her round cheeks and pull them apart. "Daddy?" she asked in confusion, looking over her shoulder just in time to watch Robin slam into her rear.

The tightness was intense, and Severa howled in agony as he immediately started thrusting with the exact same ferocity he'd treated her pussy with. "Hands on the table," he ordered. "I don't want you touching your pussy at all, understand? Keep them spread out and in place, or you're not even going to get this." Robin couldn't believe all of this was in him, but it was an addictive thrill he chased eagerly, fucking his daughter's ass hard, snarling orders and saying words he would never say to Cordelia. Dominant and rough in ways he'd never dream of being.

Spreading her hands out on the desk, Severa whimpered and whined, her needy pussy once more neglected, dripping nectar onto the floor as she was ravaged anally. "But I'm so wet," she whined, struggling with the sudden denial of self-pleasure, of his cock ravaging her folds. She was loving anal, but it was so cruel at this point to deny her what she wanted, which of course was what made it a punishment. She hated and loved him at the same time for his commitment to the game.

Grabbing her hair, Robin pulled her head back again, but this time leaned forward, angling his thrusts to let gravity help sink his cock deep into Severa's tight ass hole, sac slapping against her cheeks noisily and lewdly. His body pressed down into hers, pinning it to the desk as he started to nibble and bite at the back of her neck, more masochistic thrill to drive her mad with. He'd finally keyed into how to deal with these urges, how to give Severa what she wanted, and he threw himself headlong into this new fun, the role of the dominant father who sought to control and punish his flirtatious and 'loose' daughter. Up close, he realized she was even whispering 'daddy' beneath each breath, so taken by her own role in this and in the pleasure she was receiving, even if it involved the endless frustration of not being able to touch herself.

Severa's hands squirmed and pressed hard into the desk, her willpower being tested like never before as she struggled to keep obedient to Robin's orders, taking what she could and inching ever closer toward orgasm, even with her needy, aching mound so neglected. She could have been so much closer if only she could rub her clit or pump as many fingers as she could fit deep inside of herself. But she couldn't. All she could do was squirm as Robin tugged on her hair and bit her neck, pounding her ass so much harder than it had ever been before. The sweetest of agonies.

"I'm so close," she whined. "Please daddy, can I touch myself now?" For her disobedience in asking yet again, she was given a hard pull of her hair, but that surge of pain was enough to push her over the edge anyway, Robin's punishment doing her in even quicker. She howled as her anal passage tightened desperately around her father's cock and she came, nectar dripping more steadily out of her folds as she shook and trembled on the desk, her fists curling into angry balls with nails dug into her palms and her knuckles turned white. It was so hard to keep obedient, but she listened to what she was told as her intense orgasm washed over her, aided by Robin biting down hard one last time onto her neck as he came as well, flooding her sore ass with another heavy load of cum. Her toes curled and her eyes lidded as her afterglow was accentuated by the throbbing and ragged breaths of her father's orgasm atop her, his body heavy atop hers.

They took a while to gather themselves, the roughness fading away. Gone were all the dirty words and insults, Robin finding his daughter's lips and kissing her deeply, with all of the sweet romance he gave her with the rest of the family around, the kind that told her better than any amount of fucking that even if he hadn't spent enough time with her, he loved her just as much. It was almost a sweet moment, until Severa slipped back into her spoiled, get-what-she-wanted voice to slyly ask, "So, how much better than mother was I?"


End file.
